Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite
My 2nd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite born 3 April 1860 in Wanborough, Wiltshire''1'' to [[Mary Waite|'Mary Wait']] and [[John Nash|'John Nash']]. 17 April 1860 - Her birth was registered by her mother Mary Wait1. 19 August 1860 - Annie was baptised as Anna Maria Nash in Wanborough, Wiltshire''2. '''7 April 1861' - She lived in Marsh, Wanborough. Aged 1, of Wanborough. Living in the household of grandfather Thomas Waite aged 63, Ag Lab, of Wanborough, with grandmother Anna Waite aged 53, Ag Lab, of Lyddiard, Wilts, aunt Elizabeth Waite aged 13, Ag Lab, of Wanborough, and brother Joseph Waite aged 4, Scholar, of Wanborough. 2 April 1871- She lived in Undertown, Wanborough. Aged 11, Scholar, of Wanborough. Living in the household of grandfather Thomas Waite aged 75, Farm Laborer, of Wanborough, with grandmother Hannah Waite aged 62, Labourer Wife, of Fine Liddiard, cousin William Waite aged 14, Labourer, of Wanborough, cousin Charles Waite aged 2, of Wanborough, and cousin Kate L Waite aged 1, of Wanborough. 3 April 1881 '''- She lived in Arms 40, Old Kent Road, St George, Southwark. Aged 22, unmarried General Servant, of Wanborough. Living as a servant in the household of John Louther aged 32, Licensed Victualler, of Redcross Sq, City. '''7 January 1888 - Annie Maria Waite married [[Thomas Benjamin White|'Thomas Benjamin White']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in Parish Church, Wimbledon by Curate E Awdry Gray and witnessed by Mary Elizabeth White and Emma Alice Marlow. 21 October 1888 - Her son, Thomas Harold White, was born in Bickley. 13 April 1890 - Her son, Arthur Levi White, was born in Bickley. 5 April 1891 - She lived in Lodge [next to Beechholmes), Wimbledon. Aged 31, married, of Wanborough. Living in the household of stepfather Levi Hutson aged 48, Cowman to ...., of Broad Blunsdon, with mother Mary Hutson aged 52, of Wanborough, son Harold White aged 2, of Bickley, Kent, and son Arthur White aged 11 months, of Bickley, Kent. 1893 - Her son, William Joseph White, was born in Bickley. 18 December 1895 - Her son, [[Alfred Henry White|'Alfred Henry White']] (my great grandfather), was born in Bickley. 1897 - Her daughter, Mildred Alice White, was born in Bickley. 31 March 1901 - She lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley. Aged 40, of Swindon. Living in the houshold of husband Thomas White aged 40, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham, with son Harold White aged 12, of Bickley, son Arthur White aged 10, of Bickley, son William White aged 7, of Bickley, son Alfred White aged 5, of Bickley, and daughter Mildred White aged 3, of Bickley. 2 April 1911 - She lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley. Aged 50, Domestic, of Swindon. Living in the household of husband Thomas White aged 50, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham, with son Thomas White aged 22, single Gardener Domestic, of Bromley, son Alfred White aged 15, single Errand Boy, of Bromley, and daughter Mildred White aged 13, School, of Bromley. Thomas and Annie had been married 23 years and had 5 children together, all of whom were still alive at the time of this census. 1912 - Annie was aged 51 when her mother died. 29 September 1939 - She lived in 7 Page Heath Villas, Bickley (Widmore). Born 3 April 1860, married Unpaid Domestic Duties. Living with Thomas B White born 11 January 1860, married Gardener (Retired). Last quarter of 1946 - She died aged 86 in Bromley District. Sources 1 Birth certificate 2 Familysearch England Births and Christenings; https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JMSD-HHM White, Thomas Benjamin & Waite, Annie Maria.jpg Waite, Annie Maria_Birth 1860.jpg|Crown Copyright